


Пыль под ногами

by Leuvarden



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Но в конце врата Утумно пали, и крыши с подземелий были сорваны, а Мелькор нашел убежище в самой глубокой из ям. Тогда вперед вышел Тулкас, как сильнейший из валар, и схватился с Мелькором, и, одолев, повергнул его ниц.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пыль под ногами

Битва была проиграна еще до ее начала: не так много темных тварей было в Арде, чтобы было что противопоставить разгневанным валар, и обе стороны знали об этом.  
Темный камень стонет и плачет, и ходуном ходит весь в трещинах пол, и с потолков летит пыль и крошка.  
Непросто сражаться сразу с двумя, когда один быстр как ветер, а другой настолько же силен, насколько простодушно прямолинеен, и Мелькору это нравится: давно ему не удавалось развернуться во всей своей неукротимой мощи, и каждый жестокий удар приносит как будто первозданный восторг; как давно он чувствовал что-то подобное, как долго сдерживал себя ради благоразумия и далеко идущих планов? Под ногами крошится горная порода и ухает в полную простора и воздуха пропасть, и шум битвы прекраснее самой Великой Песни.  
Меткая стрела вонзается ему в глаз, и Мелькор на мгновение сбивается с четкого ритма ударов; высокий девичий клич разносится далеко отсюда, и ему вторят тревожные птицы. Мелькор припадает на одно колено и тут же белое до невозможности копье насквозь проходит сквозь его ладонь.  
Что же, первая битва проиграна. Ее можно считать оконченной, и победитель известен, но из нее еще может выйти толк.  
Быстрее чем мысль Мелькор бросается вбок, вниз, на ходу выдергивая стрелу из глазницы, снова вбок и снова вниз, и под защитой каменных сводов и путаных подземных переходов зовет своего верного слугу. Неважно, где сейчас Майрон и что делает – он услышит. Он всегда слышит слова своего хозяина еще до того, как они сказаны.  
Вниз, вниз и вниз, ниже надземных пещер, ниже подземных рек, пока глухая темнота не станет горячей и густо-красной, вниз, где так просто потеряться – или спрятаться. На пыльном камне и холодной земле остается след черной крови – так много, что сойдет и за реку – но это мелочь, когда-нибудь заживет.  
Майрон уже ждет его в алом зале – его тоже изрядно потрепало. Волчьи доспехи искорежены и изорваны, на лице кровоточат раны от орлиных когтей, а рука кажется истрепанной, изжеванной и бессильно висит изломанной веткой. Он все выплевывает на узорчатый пол густую темно-золотую кровь, снова и снова, и никак не может всю выплюнуть.  
– Мы проигрываем, мой господин, – смотрит он в пол и старается, чтобы голос его звучал как положено, а не сорванным от того, что слишком много силы вложил в заклинательные песни – и без всякой пользы, колдовские слова пропали впустую, не принеся и мимолетной победы. Готовый к удару, склоняется еще ниже: – Ты ранен, мой господин... Я еще могу тебя исцелить, и тогда, быть может…  
– Да из тебя целитель, как из меня трепетная лань, – Мелькор выплевывает слова с отвращением и даже с гневом: дурной майа не хочет понимать, что тут уже ничем не поможешь, и от этого выглядит глупее, чем он есть. – Посмотри на себя, великий заклинатель: тебе и простых песен еще долго не петь!  
Майрон в который раз сглатывает осточертевшую уже кровь, упрямо наклоняет голову:  
– Но мой повелитель, твой глаз... – протягивает исковерканные, во все стороны торчащие – ветки на мертвом дереве – пальцы к его лицу и как будто хочет ослушаться еще не высказанного приказа, но Мелькор только коротко ударяет по протянутой руке и цепко берет своего слугу за окровавленный подбородок:  
– Уже нет времени! Слушай меня и исполни все в точности: убегай еще глубже, обернись кем угодно, чем угодно, хоть бы и пылью под ногами, скройся от иных валар, сделай так, чтобы тебя не нашли. Выживи любой ценой, чтобы быть мне полезным, когда я призову тебя снова.  
«В Мандосе ты мне в любом случае не нужен, а так не придется начинать все с начала».  
– Мой господин, я буду ждать, даже если...  
– Пошел прочь!  
Майрон не смеет ослушаться – но делает это, замешкавшись на мгновение и недолго глядя на своего хозяина снизу вверх, холодно и даже требовательно, и торопливо скрывается в низком боковом коридоре.  
Коридор за ним рушится от скупого удара молота, и долго слышен глухой грохот – но доносится он не снизу, а сверху, там, где светлые валар ищут его в хитросплетениях туннелей и переходов.  
"Все не так плохо", – говорит себе Мелькор, привалившись к стене и ожидая, когда проклятая дыра на месте глаза прекратит кровоточить так сильно, когда рука снова сможет крепко держать молот и когда валар спустятся к нему сами.  
Проигранная битва не означает проигранную войну, хотя и ведет к ней.  
Последний бой короток: когда один из валар – тот, кто никак не прекратит смеяться – подрубает ему ноги и Мелькор падает на колени перед ними – такими же грязными и разгоряченными битвой, как он сам, но, в отличие от него, непогрешимо правильными – и падает лицом в холодный камень, то не может сдержать удивленного вздоха: он видит левым, так недавно раненым, глазом, ясно, как и раньше.  
"Я вернусь и накажу этого слишком много о себе возомнившего ублюдка, и я не забуду об этом, сколько бы лет не прошло" – думает он почти с ненавистью, когда валар надевают на него еще теплую после ковки белую цепь.

Тулкас смеется каждый раз, когда толкает коленопреклоненного Мелькора лицом в пол: очень уж ему радостно от того, что снова на Арде воцарится долгое спокойствие. Каждый раз крови на земле становится все больше, и немало лет пройдет, прежде чем на отравленной земле взойдет хоть одна травинка.  
«Советы в Кольце Судьбы, видимо, так безудержно веселы только благодаря ему», – думает Мелькор, глядя сквозь полотняную повязку на унылое лицо благостнейшего из валар, белого до прозрачности Манвэ Сулимо.  
– Твои поступки достойны порицания, – голос его похож на орлиный клекот. – Внушать детям Илуватара страх что перед тьмой, что перед дарами, им в бесконечной милости ниспосланными, что перед валар, первыми творениями Единого, непростительно до омерзения.  
Тулкас снова толкает побежденного валу – мол, о тебе говорят, понимаешь, да? – и Мелькор почти насмешливо говорит в холодную землю:  
– Мне очень жаль.  
– Словами не исправишь содеянного, – говорит Владыка Ветров так торжественно, что это звучит как насмешка.  
– Смиренно прошу совет валар простить меня.  
– Прегрешения твои велики, и за них тебе придется ответить сполна.  
– Хреново.  
Сидящие в Кольце Судьбы недовольно поджимают губы, а Тулкас почти беззлобно бьет его крепким кулаком в скулу – мол, за языком следи, понял? Тут тебе не твои мрачные чудища, которые все стерпят, а культурное общество, того-этого, вот и не выпендривайся.  
– Не хочу никого обвинять, но мне кажется, что кто-то недостаточно хорошо выполняет возложенные на него обязанности. Эти, с позволения сказать, дети Илуватара там живут уже несколько столетий, и большую часть своей жизни вели себя как неразумные животные.  
– Бросьте его в темницу Мандоса, – говорит Манвэ словно бы устало (видимо, перетрудился с непривычки, сражаясь с недоучкой Майроном) и бессильно отворачивается: не хочет даже и мыслить о том, что в думах его премудрого и непогрешимого Создателя этот непокорный приходится ему братом.  
А Мелькор об этом и не вспоминает, только прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть уже надоевшие ему неподвижно-благостные лица.

Он бежал по узкому ходу вверх, сквозь густую и привычную тьму, и не мог перестать видеть одно и то же: огромный воин с красной кожей, смеясь почти добродушно, подходит к его господину и хватает квадратной лапищей за волосы, запрокидывает голову – половина белого лица с невидящим от глухой ярости черным глазом – и неторопливо, даже немного рисуясь, перерезает ему горло чужим белым мечом, и его медно-красные руки становятся черными, а вокруг неподвижно стоят валар – безмолвные и как будто неживые. Он видел это так четко: он был пылью, был каменной крошкой, был грязью и был воздухом, он пел последнюю в этой битве песню и не боялся, – кто услышит голос пыли? – но дрожал от ненависти и бессильного гнева, и бежал раньше, чем валар ушли обратно в свой Валинор: не было никакого терпения смотреть, как спокойно его господина заковывают в скованную его первым наставником цепь.  
Ход становится шире и шире, и Майрон выходит на землю – сминается под ногами спокойная трава, и молчит над ним равнодушный лес, и выше него черное небо сияет тысячью новых звезд.  
Как горько!  
Обессиленно – теперь можно, ведь нет никого, кому было бы дело – падает в холодную от росы траву и лежит долго; свет звезд режет привыкшие к милосердной тьме глаза, и Майрон торопливо отворачивается.  
Как же горько! Хочется все забыть: и как бесстрастно наблюдал Манвэ за тем, как он сам себя калечит бесполезными против белого валы заклинательными песнями, и как оскорбительно печален был его голос, когда он призывал своих орлов наказать неразумного отступника! Этого проклятого наперсника Илуватара не брала ни черная сталь, ни огненные бичи балрогов, ни злое колдовство, и за все время он не пошевелил и пальцем – лишь стоял, непогрешимо чистый среди окружавшей его грязи, и равнодушно смотрел на него своими ледяными неподвижными глазами.  
Так горько, что хочется завыть одиноким волком, но и такая малость ему не дана: последним и единственным словом Манвэ было "Умолкни" – и вот до сих пор не унять непрестанно текущую из горла тягучую кровь.  
Черный лес все шумит вокруг него, и от печальной злости зачахли травы и умолкли птицы, и кажется, что так теперь будет всегда: шепот листьев, жестокие звезды, глухая боль и бесконечное сожаление.  
Спустя вечность его находит старая волчица – серая, как и все перед его глазами, и такая огромная, что он в своем нынешнем обличье едва ли достает ей до холки.  
Глаза у нее желты и внимательны, как у самого Майрона, и она носом толкает его с живота на спину, абсолютно спокойно – будто всю жизнь прожила только для того, чтобы придти сюда после первой битвы и зализать его раны.  
– Моя кровь ядовита, – говорит он, чуть морщась от тяжелого запаха лесного зверя.  
Волчица только забавно чихает, и в целом не обращает на его слова никакого внимания: она уже достаточно старая, чтобы знать, что для нее ядовито, а что нет.

Валар милосердны, и никогда не забывают об этом.  
– Если это тот самый Мандос, то вы ничего не понимаете в темницах, – говорит Мелькор, когда Тулкас легкомысленно скидывает его с плеч на мягкую землю.  
Сквозь черную повязку он видит прекрасный сад, унылый в своей выверенности и неизменности, а птицы поют так громко и радостно, что хочется их сжечь вместе с садом.  
– Это Лориэн, – ласково говорит ему дева в серых одеждах, невысокая и чуткая до нервной дрожи – Эстэ, целительница ран и усталости. – В Мандосе ты всегда успеешь насидеться, но сначала тебя надо исцелить.  
– Какое милосердие. Меня даже тошнит.  
– И от этого у меня есть лекарство, – говорит ему серая дева с терпеливой улыбкой, садится рядом с ним на колени, маленькая и внимательная, и на лице ее ни следа страха, ненависти или отвращения. Аккуратно и бережно снимает с него покореженные доспехи и изорванную одежду:  
– Ну и потрепало тебя, – говорит она ободряюще, и осторожно дотрагивается до кровоточащих ран теплыми руками.  
Мелькор бы ее ударил, – больно уж раздражает своим деловитым спокойствием и ненавязчивым бесстрашием – но ему мешает сковавшая руки цепь.  
От ее рук пахнет сухими цветами и горькими настойками, и она делает свое дело быстро и привычно: игла проворно ходит в ее ловких пальцах, один за другим кладет она маленькие стежки поверх изорванной плоти, и крепко затягивает узелки белых ниток; вслед за ее негромким целительным напевом все слабее становится боль, все слаженнее поют птицы и все слаще пахнут цветы.  
Но стоит Эстэ снять с его глаз повязку – и она не может сдержать удивленного вскрика, и тут же прикрывает рот маленькими руками в неприметных черных пятнах. Вслед за ней озадаченно примолкает весь сад, и даже ветер не осмеливается шуметь в кронах высоких деревьев.  
– Что случилось с твоим глазом? – строго спрашивает она, склонившись над Мелькором так низко, что он чувствует на лице ее теплое дыхание.  
– Чья-то стрела его выколола, – честно отвечает Мелькор, пытаясь отодвинуться подальше от ее испуганного лица.  
– Нет, что с ним случилось после?  
– Ничего с ним больше не случилось.  
– Как можешь ты врать мне?! – серая дева даже задыхается от такой наглости и сжимает руки в крохотные кулачки.  
– Успокойся, женщина, делай свое дело и не задавай глупых вопросов. Мне было не до этого проклятого глаза.  
– Как скажешь, – холодно отвечает ему Эстэ и, обмакнув руки в воду, запускает тонкие белые пальцы ему глубоко в глазницу, хладнокровно выдавливая чем-то не угодивший ей многострадальный глаз.  
И это действительно больно – в горячке боя Мелькор и не заметил.  
– Вот, посмотри, – говорит целительница, протягивая ему на ладони неожиданно целый глаз, сочно-желтый, как теплый янтарь. – И ты говоришь мне, что ничего с ним не произошло! Я не потерплю в Лориэне темного колдовства.  
Серая дева сжимает руку в крепкий кулачок, и с ее пальцев тяжело капает на траву темное золото.


End file.
